heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems
|composer = Takane Okubo[http://www.snesmusic.org/v2/profile.php?profile=set&selected=1626 Composer information for Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems] at SNESMusic.org Katsunari Kitajima |release = |genre = 2D action platformer |modes = Single-player |platforms = Super NES |media = 16-megabit Cartridge }} is a 2D action platformer video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, based on the events of Marvel Comics' series, ''Infinity Gauntlet. In the game's plot, Adam Warlock calls upon Earth's greatest super heroes to seek out the Infinity Gems before they fall into the wrong hands. Although War of the Gems is based on the same storyline as the Capcom arcade game Marvel Super Heroes, it is not a port; War of the Gems instead features gameplay similar to X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse. Gameplay fights Puck.]] The player plays each level as one of five superheroes - Captain America, , [[W:C:marvel:Spider-Man|Spider-Man, Wolverine, or Hulk - as they battle through various locations around the globe and even outer space. Each character's health bar is separate and carries over between missions - healing can only be done by picking up items in the levels or using healing items picked up during missions. When a character falls, they must be revived individually with the appropriate item. After investigating an area, the player may or may not be rewarded with one of the gem resulting in a restart of the entire game. Only two can be picked up during the first four missions, one is picked up in the following mission, and then two more are randomly received in two of the four following levels. The last gem is only received upon defeating Thanos, thus completing the game. A training Hologram level in the game is The Avengers Mansion where players can practice fighting certain bosses of the game. Sometimes, he will be rewarded with an item for succeeding (and sometimes when a character succeeds in getting an item based on how well he performed will determine the item received.) Each character can also execute special attacks with command input similar to fighting games, but slightly simplified. Characters Playable heroes: *Captain America: Balanced in both attack and speed (all-around type). *: Powerful but quite slow, can use a variety of projectiles and also has double jump (power type). *[[:wikipedia:Hulk (comics)|Hulk: The biggest character in the game, being the strongest and also the slowest (power type). *Spider-Man: The fastest character in the game, but also the weakest. His attack lasts the longest (speed type). * Wolverine: A balanced fighter between Spider-Man and Captain America. His low stance allows him to dodge some attacks without having to crouch. Can climb walls by pressing jump near them (balanced type). Supporting characters: *Adam Warlock guides the heroes to their destinations and gives them vital information. *Doctor Strange appears briefly to create a magic platform for the character on the lava level where they face Silver Surfer clones. Enemy characters ("Doppelganger" versions of): Puck, Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, Daredevil, Vision, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Silver Surfer, Sasquatch, The Thing. Villains: Doombots, Doctor Doom, The Magus, Blackheart, Nebula, Thanos. Gems The heroes must find the Infinity Gems. Once a gem is found, it can be equipped by the player to their choice of hero before setting out to explore a new area. Each gem provides a unique power. Difference from the comic The game's events are depicted in a different way from that shown in the comics. In the game, the superheroes first fight The Magus, then Nebula, and then Thanos. In the comics, the heroes first fought Thanos and Nebula (Infinity Gauntlet mini series), then The Magus and his Dopplegangers (Infinity War mini series). Reception This game has received some positive reviews from critics. Allgame gave the game a score of 3.5 out of 5.[http://www.allgame.com/game.php?id=7429 Rating information for Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems] at Allgame German video game magazine Total! gave it a rating of 2.25 out of a possible 6 points. References External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/snes/marvel-super-heroes-in-war-of-the-gems Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems] at MobyGames Category:1996 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Platform games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in South America